elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lycanthropy (Daggerfall)
Lycanthropy is a disease that can be contracted in . Similar to Vampirism, the infected party transforms into a lycanthropic creature. Two types of lycanthropes transmit this disease: werewolves and wereboar. The disease is spread through direct contact with afflicted creatures. Specifically, every successful hit from a werewolf or wereboar carries a 0.6% chance of infecting the player character. Disease immunity and resistance will not prevent infection—only vampire characters are actually immune to lycanthropy. Effects of Lycanthropy The disease of lycanthropy itself has no initial physical effect, but the player will experience a strange dream the first time they sleep for any duration after becoming infected. During the 72-hour incubation period, the disease can be cured by the typical means—potions or spells of cure disease, or by temples. After this period, however, the transformation is complete and the disease can no longer be cured in this way. Once the initial disease has run its course, the lycanthrope acquires several new abilities. First, they will receive an increase to many attributes and skills. Specifically, Strength, Speed, Agility and Endurance attributes will all raise by 40 each (not to exceed 100), while Hand-to-Hand, Climbing, Running, Stealth, Swimming and Critical Strike will raise by 30 each (can exceed 100, but does not count toward skill increase requirements for gaining levels). They will also become immune to disease. These effects apply to both natural and beast forms. Once a day, a lycanthrope can assume their beast form. They can revert to their natural form at will, with the exception of full moons, during which they are forced into their bestial form. Any transformation will restore the character to their maximum hitpoint level. While transformed, the player cannot access their inventory (and therefore cannot loot bodies or equip items) and no one will speak with him. He will also become immune to steel and iron weapons. Because humanoid enemies (including guards) will only use these weapons, even if their inventories contain something better, the transformed lycanthrope is immune to their weapon attacks. Hand-to-hand attacks and spells, however, are unaffected. Any crimes committed while in beast form will not be traced back to the lycanthrope's natural form. Their beast form is effectively a separate person. A lycanthrope must quench his thirst for blood by killing an innocent every fifteen days, or they will gradually suffer a reduction to their maximum hitpoints, down to a minimum of 4. Unlike vampires, who can survive off the blood of animals and other living, "non-innocent" beings, lycanthropes must kill innocent people—i.e., townspeople or guards. They may do so in either of their forms to satisfy this requirement, and their maximum hitpoints will immediately return to normal once they have. Contracting Lycanthropy Although lycanthropy is thought of as a disease, it is not affected by weaknesses and resistances like other in-game diseases; only vampires are truly immune to infection. When you are injured by a lycanthrope, there is a 0.6% chance that you will contract the disease. The only sign that you have been infected will occur the first time you rest after contracting the disease; a short scene will play while a voice says: You dream of the moon, and of a man who is less than a man. 72 hours after you have contracted the disease, you will turn permanently into a lycanthrope. Until then, the disease can be cured using a potion, spell, or temple healer. Appearances * * * * ru:Ликантропия (Daggerfall) Category:Daggerfall: Diseases Category:Lycanthropy